


☆ Hey, Super Soul! ☆

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fic Exchange, Gags, M/M, Motorcycles, OT5, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in it for the costumes... and for other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☆ Hey, Super Soul! ☆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taykash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/gifts).



> Thank you, taykash, for providing a sign-up that was so much fun to work with! Thank you, phrenk, for being such a wonderful cheerleader! Thank you, yaybb, for beta-reading!

They meet at a cosplay convention in the spring, when the cherry blossoms have just begun to fall. Sho is there as Tuxedo Mask, Satoshi is there as Sailor Moon, and when their eyes meet across the aisle of merch booths, it feels like the closest to fate either of them might ever get.

It's not long before they're crammed together in a bathroom stall, simultaneously trying to get naked and keep their costumes clean. Sho is struggling to unclip his cape so he can drape it over the top of the door when he notices Satoshi pull something out of his Luna-shaped bag: it's a box of condoms with cartoon bunny faces on them, and a vibrator made to look like Sailor Moon's disguise pen.

That's when Sho learns two of the four things Satoshi is intensely passionate about: drag, sleep, fishing, and fucking.

He'll find out about the other two by this time tomorrow. In the meantime, he has other business to attend to.

☆

  
Sho has a motorcycle that he keeps in storage for eleven months out of the year. He takes public transportation the rest of the time, squishes himself between the schoolgirls and the salarymen and the tourists as he commutes to and from his boring office job, his boring grocery store, his boring weekly piano lesson. But for that one month out of the year, his life becomes anything but boring. For that one month, he gets to be a hero.

Or a yankee, or a witty sidekick, or whatever else he feels like trying out. He's been Goku, he's been Lupin, he's been Yatterman and a whole lot in between. He's been wanting to try Tuxedo Mask for a few years now, and the moment he saw Satoshi sifting through a display of Lolita accessories, dressed in the most skilfully assembled Sailor Moon costume he's ever seen, he was so grateful to have listened to whatever instinct whispered to him that this was the year to do it.

So he plans year-round, but when the calendar page turns and it's time to actually start putting those plans into action, that's when he brings the bike out of storage so he can test it out, tune it up, and paint it whatever colors it needs to be painted in order to match that year's outfit. This year it's matte black with glossy red accents, and a thorny red rose has been painted expertly onto the side of the gas tank.

Satoshi's not the only one who goes all-out.

Sho folds his cape neatly until it's small enough to fit in his pocket; behind him, Satoshi takes off his wig and rolls the long pigtails up so that the whole thing will fit in his Luna bag. His hair -- his real hair -- is dark with coppery highlights, like he spends a lot of time in the sun, and it's tousled beyond hope. He doesn't even bother trying to pat it down, just zips up Luna and climbs onto the bike behind Sho.

"Hold on tight," Sho says. It's the most romantic thing he can think of, and it works despite the fresh come stains on his slacks and the ridiculous way Satoshi's hair is sticking up above the tiara he's still wearing and the fact that they're in a crowded parking lot with people snapping cameraphone pictures from a few spaces down.

Satoshi laughs, a cute little huff in Sho's ear, and tightens his still-gloved arms around Sho's waist.

☆

  
Sho is delighted to find that Aiba likes Satoshi immediately and calls him "Sailor Moon-san" even after he introduces himself as Ohno. (Funny, Sho thinks; he introduced himself to Sho as Satoshi. Of course, Sho's moon stick was halfway inside him at the time, so he supposes the familiarity was warranted.)

Aiba's still wearing his coveralls when they get there, grease smeared across his forehead and only getting worse every time he swipes his wrist over it. He asks how the bike did, if it sounded okay, if people liked the rose, all while beaming proudly as Sho assures him with "Yes," and "Yes," and "Of course they did." Aiba is the only one Sho trusts to touch his bike; Aiba's is the only garage Sho trusts for year-round storage. It's only a few minutes until closing time, so he leads the bike -- which they've been calling Kamen Rider for weeks -- into the locked room off the side of the garage, where he knows Aiba will cover it up tomorrow morning and where it will stay until next spring.

Back at the front of the shop, Aiba takes the keys from him and locks everything up. He says, "I was just telling Sailor Moon-san about how we always go out for ramen after your cons."

"I love ramen," Satoshi says.

Sho grins. "It's settled then."

☆

  
Dinner goes well; Aiba and Satoshi get along wonderfully, which makes Sho happy since he likes them both quite a lot -- Aiba for many years, Satoshi for only a few hours now but strongly nonetheless. As they're getting ready to leave, Ohno mentions that he only lives a few train stops away, and since it seems as good a place as any, they follow him down the street and preen under the giggles and stares they receive from passersby.

When they make it inside his apartment, that's when Sho learns one more of the four things Satoshi is passionate about: there are fishing poles and a tackle box sitting in the entryway right alongside his shoes. The shoes themselves are an amazing combination of rubber fishing boots, ratty canvas sneakers, and a whole row of immaculate, dressy heels with cute little buttons and flowery accents. Satoshi steadies himself on Sho's shoulder as he pries his feet one at a time out of his clunky red boots.

"Welcome," he says, and heads for the bathroom.

He washes the make-up off his face and leaves the gloves, tiara, and clip-on earrings on the bathroom sink, and then he leads Sho and Aiba past the sparse kitchen, past the sewing machine surrounded by sketches and scraps of fabric, into the bedroom. His closet door is slid open, and inside there's an endless row of dresses and accessories, cotton and silk and chiffon and lace, ruffles and pleats, a whole box overflowing with stray stockings and another for panties and bras packed with falsies. And, in the corner of the room, a collection of plain everyday clothes is strewn messily around a hamper.

"So you dress up a lot?" Aiba asks, a little awestruck.

Satoshi shrugs. "Only on the weekends."

Aiba and Sho share a bug-eyed look.

When they look back, Satoshi is slipping out of his bodice. "Aiba-chan told me you two usually have sex after dinner," he says, casual as anything.

Sho turns to Aiba, who throws his arms up in the face of Sho's accusatory glare. "It came up! How could I lie to Sailor Moon?"

But Satoshi doesn't look very much like Sailor Moon anymore. The bodice has been thrown to the side, he's already reaching back to unhook his flesh-colored bra, and suddenly he's standing there with his wiry arms and narrow hips, and the only hint that he'd been anything but a regular guy off the street ten minutes ago is a pair of lacy blue panties. He stands there watching them watch him for half a minute before he says, "So... we're _not_ having sex?"

Sho blinks, snapping his gaze up from the panties back to Satoshi's face. "Oh, uh -- no, sex is good."

Satoshi says, "Okay," at the same time that Aiba chirps a little "Yeah~!" of victory.

They learn pretty quickly that Satoshi has a lot more sex toys than just the disguise pen vibrator. There's a whole drawer of them next to his bed; some look like they came out of an anime while others are almost startling in their anatomical correctness, and others are just plain startling. Aiba pulls out a vibrator that looks like a fish and asks with nothing but wonder in his voice, "Have you used this?"

Satoshi says, "The scales feel good."

It starts out more like a game of show and tell than a steamy threesome, the three of them pulling out toys and trying them on each other with laughter and the occasional shiver or moan when they find one they like. Satoshi, of course, already knows that he likes all of them, but Sho would never even have imagined some of these before now. He does learn, however, that the fish's vibrating scales really do make for a pleasantly interesting sensation.

As Sho and Aiba discover more and more of the ones they like, they're a little slower to move on to the others, a little more eager to touch each other and Satoshi with their hands and mouths instead. Satoshi is lying back on the bed with his blue panties pushed to the side and a lime-green dildo buried to the hilt inside of him when Aiba decides to try and fit his tongue in alongside it. Satoshi gasps and wriggles in place and reaches out to yank Sho in for a bruising kiss, and Sho is more than happy to swallow up all the sounds Aiba is so talentedly squeezing out of him.

After he comes, Satoshi gladly returns the favor. He finds a prostate massager that looks a bit like an alien and finishes Aiba off in two minutes flat, and then a pair of vibrating nipple clamps that make Sho see stars before Satoshi takes pity on him and jerks him off with his pretty, surprisingly rough hands.

Overall, Sho would categorize it as a very educational experience.

They shower one at a time, and Sho loses janken and changes the sheets, and they fall asleep almost immediately once they're comfortably squeezed together on Satoshi's bed. In the morning, as Sho struggles to poke and prod Satoshi awake, he finally discovers that fourth thing Satoshi is intensely passionate about: sleeping.

☆ ☆ ☆

  
Sho throws some ideas around, months pass, and when it comes time to start finalizing his plans, he calls Satoshi.

"As a couple?" Satoshi murmurs, his voice quiet over the staticky line of the telephone. "I like it."

In the end, their costumes are pretty low-key: in a sea of colorful mechas and ninjas and sentai warriors, Satoshi in a girl's high school uniform and Sho with an awful perm and a killer pair of leather pants don't catch a lot of attention. There are some surprised and delighted fans who notice them, though, and gleefully ask for pictures while sighing, "Domyouji and Tsukushi, so romantic!". Sho worked all weekend on his scowl, and Satoshi's fighting pose is impeccable.

When the con is over, as they're climbing onto Sho's motorcycle -- maroon with black accents and a flowery F4 logo on the gas tank -- Sho asks Satoshi if he regrets not going as someone more flashy.

Satoshi brushes the wig's dark bangs out of his eyes and says, "I've gone as Lolitas and magical girls for so many years. It was nice to change it up." He wraps his arms around Sho's waist and leans to rest his head on Sho's back. "Plus this was our first time going together, so it was good no matter what."

Sho laughs as he revs the engine. "You mean our first time going together on purpose."

☆

  
Just like last year, they meet Aiba at the auto shop so they can put the bike in the garage, and then they head out for ramen.

They come to this place every now and then even when there isn't a con, so Sho recognizes the waiter who heads over to their table when they call for someone. "Oh good," Aiba whispers as the waiter is on his way. "It's that cute guy."

The waiter's name tag spells out _Jun_ , and when he arrives to collect the tickets for their orders, he takes one look at Sho and Satoshi sitting beside each other in the booth and says, "Oh, you're Hanadan."

Sho and Satoshi share a glance while Aiba can't quite suppress a laugh. "You're a fan?" Sho asks.

The waiter immediately starts to turn red. "No, just -- when I was in high school -- anyway, I can take those orders for you."

As the night goes on, the waiter makes a point to beat all the other staff to their table, eager to serve them and refill their drinks and grow a little more flirty with each visit. When it comes time for their final refill, he notices them packing up their belongings and says, with his voice forced a bit deeper than normal as if he's trying to sound cool, "So, you guys have any exciting plans after this?"

"That depends," Aiba says. Sho easily recognizes the look on his face that means he's about to take a gamble and will spend the next few days either celebrating or regretting it. "Are you getting off any time soon?"

Satoshi doesn't even bother trying to hide his snort of amusement at the double entendre.

And as it turns out, the answer is yes.

On the train to Satoshi's place, Aiba huddles in close to Jun and asks, "So what were you saying about high school and Hanadan?"

Jun stammers for a moment before finally getting the words out. "I went through this, uh... phase. And a lot of the girls started calling me Domyouji. They said I looked like him and acted..."

Satoshi takes a guess. "Mean?"

"He's not a very nice person," Jun agrees. "But he tries."

☆

  
For most people, Sho has discovered, that first time will always be at least a little bit uncomfortable. As the four of them stand around Satoshi's bedroom and edge slowly closer to the point where it feels okay to get undressed, Jun clears his throat and asks, "So, how do you guys usually do this?"

Aiba suggests a bit too loudly, "You and Oh-chan should start!" -- he stopped saying "Sailor Moon-san" a long time ago -- and pushes Jun towards Satoshi like he's trying to give him away. Sho knows this is Aiba's way of dealing with his nervousness, but Jun is new and doesn't get it -- he just projects nervousness right back. He lets himself be nudged towards Satoshi and stands there looking painfully awkward as Aiba pretends to be completely occupied with getting himself naked. Sho scowls and sneaks in a _Really, dude?_ look behind Jun's back when Aiba glances in his direction.

But when it comes to sex, awkward doesn't even register on Satoshi's radar. He just pulls his wig off and tosses it in the direction of the closet and then steps right up into Jun's personal space. Jun startles backwards in that first instant when Satoshi reaches out to him, but then Satoshi gets his hands on Jun's shoulders and up into his hair, and after that, Jun leans in for a kiss all on his own. His hands go to Satoshi's waist and rest there gently until Satoshi pulls back to tell him, "Take my jacket off."

So Jun does. Now that he has permission, his hesitance is quickly disappearing, replaced by eagerness. He makes quick work of Satoshi's jacket and the shirt underneath, shucking them off and leaning in to get his mouth on all the parts of Satoshi's body he's just revealed.

Trusting that Satoshi has succeeded in distracting Jun from his nervousness, Sho takes it upon himself to do the same for Aiba. He tugs Aiba forward by his wrists and pulls him in for a quick kiss, knowing that nothing eases Aiba's anxiety like making out. He can tell that Aiba really is on edge because the way Aiba kisses him and hugs him feels mechanical at first -- but it only takes a few moments for Aiba to get into it, forgetting all his worries and kissing Sho for real, earnest and enthusiastic and a bit sloppy all at once. Sho squeezes him back, and squeezes his hardening dick a few times for good measure too, and by the time he pulls away, the nervous Aiba is long gone. The Aiba in front of him now is all sparkly-eyed and ready to play.

Satoshi and Jun, meanwhile, have moved to the bed. Jun is on his back and Satoshi is straddling his hips, wearing only his skirt and knee socks. Even his panties have been abandoned on the floor, and the motion of Jun's hand beneath the skirt is obvious not to mention obscene. Sho and Aiba join them on the bed, and it only takes a minute or two of them kissing Satoshi's mouth and throat and shoulders before he arches and comes, trembling beneath their lips.

They help ease him off of Jun so that he can curl up on the other side of the bed, content to watch. And Jun, now that there's come dripping down his fist and someone else's body heat fading from his hips, has a hungry look in his eyes that he immediately hones in on Sho.

Sho is startled at first; he was expecting Jun to go for Aiba next, but now here he is getting tackled to the mattress so that Jun can wrench his zipper open, smearing Satoshi's come all over the leather pants. But somewhere between his pants being peeled down his thighs and Jun's fingers wrapping around his dick, Sho realizes what's going on. Jun is jerking him off with quick, sure strokes, but while he's doing it, he's looking at _Aiba_ \-- and Aiba is looking right back. He responds in kind, moving closer so that he can get his hand in Sho's hair and pull his head back for a sharp kiss. Sho moans into Aiba's mouth and reaches up to get his hands on Aiba's skin, but Jun seems to have something better in mind, and Aiba is as quick as ever to hop on board.

Sho is the only one still wearing clothes, but they're quick to remedy that, and then they're urging him onto his elbows and knees, all without having to say a single word to each other. Satoshi, always so helpful, supplies the condoms and lube. Before Sho knows it, he has Jun's fingers knuckles-deep inside of him and Aiba's hard cock bobbing in front of his face.

Well, he thinks, he was going to try it with Aiba and Satoshi at some point anyway.

He takes Aiba's cock first and is grateful for the way it muffles his moans when Jun finally pushes inside of him, because otherwise he surely would have embarrassed himself. There's no warm-up, no slow start with them; Aiba's hands go to the back of his head, Jun's go to his hips, and then they fuck him like they're trying to make it all the way through him and to each other. For half a second he starts to feel absurdly left out, but then Jun hits his prostate and makes him howl, and he stops caring about the way they're probably eye-fucking each other above him because down here they're fucking him for real, and every single thing about it is amazing.

Sho likes to think he's pretty great at giving blowjobs, but even he can only take so much before his jaw starts to ache. When he feels like he's starting to approach that point, though, the bed shifts beside him, like someone is scooting closer, and then he feels Satoshi's familiar, spindly fingers circle around his neglected cock. He's so worked up from being so worked over that it's not long at all before Satoshi is bringing him off to a mindblowing orgasm and calling for a pause in the action so he can pull away. Jun gives him a playful slap on the ass, Aiba gives him a sloppy kiss on the mouth, and then they release him into Satoshi's waiting arms.

Curling up with Satoshi on the other side of the bed gives him a pretty good view of the ensuing show. Aiba and Jun are kneeling together towards the foot of the bed, making out now that he's gone, and they're going at it like they might never get another chance. It looks intense, but not necessarily hurried, as if fucking him the way they did has left them sated for now so that they can focus on cataloguing every inch of each other's mouths. Sho knows for a fact that Aiba has been pining after Jun for weeks, going to that ramen place as often as he could get away with and hoping to catch Jun's attention, so for him this must be a fantasy come to life. For all Sho knows, the feelings might even be mutual: Jun is certainly kissing Aiba as if he's been wanting to do it since long before tonight.

The bed is small enough that when Jun finally breaks the kiss so that he can push Aiba down onto the mattress, Aiba's head lands right next to Sho's. Sho doesn't mind moving over a bit to make room, because it means he gets to snuggle closer with Satoshi, and especially because it means he's still close enough to hear every moan, every gasp that Jun draws out of Aiba. He gets to see the look on Jun's face when he starts to fuck Aiba, and when he twines their fingers together, and when he uses his leverage to pin Aiba's hands to the pillows and piston in and out of him until Aiba begs to be touched. And he can definitely feel it when Jun takes those pleas as a challenge, tightening his grip on Aiba's hands and fucking him even harder, until the headboard starts to creak, until he leans down to catch Aiba's mouth in a brutal kiss, and that alone is enough to make Aiba come messily between their stomachs.

They stay pressed together like that for a long, quiet moment. Then Aiba gives a belated moan, and Jun carefully pulls out so that he can tie off the condom and collapse onto Aiba with a huff. And on the other side of Sho, Satoshi startles awake and leans up to blink at each of them in turn. "What'd I miss?"

☆ ☆ ☆

  
Flying under the radar was nice, but as they start planning for the next convention, Satoshi decides that he wants to do something bigger than he's ever done before. "Literally bigger," he says over the phone. When Sho sees the initial sketches, he gets what Satoshi means.

Sho's costume is relatively easy to assemble: a red hat with an embroidered patch on the front, a fake bushy mustache, some blue denim overalls and a red shirt to go underneath. It's not very unique on its own, but then again, it's really more of an accessory to Satoshi's outfit.

Last year, they rode in together on Sho's bike -- currently painted green and white with the seat made to look like a saddle -- but this time Satoshi manages to get a ride from Aiba, since there's no way he could get on the bike without ruining his dress. Last time Sho saw it, Satoshi was still putting the finishing touches on it, so when they meet up that morning near the entrance of the con, it's his first time seeing the finished product. He has to admit, it's pretty breathtaking. In a full-length, two-toned dress the colors of cotton candy and fuchsia, with white ballroom gloves, an outrageous blond wig, and a tiny, bejeweled crown, Satoshi is a picture-perfect Princess Peach.

What really impresses Sho is the nearly unbelievable volume of the skirt. "How much fluff is under there again?" he asks, poking at the skirt to hear the tulle rustle beneath the satin.

"Could've used another layer," Satoshi says as he smooths out the spot Sho poked. Sho honestly can't tell if he's joking or not. With Satoshi, even after two years, that is often the case.

They wander the con for a few hours, perusing the merch booths and peeking in on some of the panels, getting stopped what seems like every two minutes so that someone can take Satoshi's picture. Sho can't even begin to mind that he isn't getting much of the attention; it's absolutely worth it to see the smug, proud look on Satoshi's face whenever someone comments on the flawless stitching or the realistic jewelry.

Halfway through the day, they spot another Mario -- except this guy is dressed in a regular pair of jeans and a T-shirt meant to look like the top half of Mario's overalls and red shirt. He's looking at a table of Dragon Quest figures when he turns, and looks up, and spots them -- and his jaw drops completely open.

He asks if he can take their picture, and then he asks if he can take one of just Satoshi. That's nothing new. But when he's looking at his phone screen to make sure the focus is just right, he suddenly pauses, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. His head tilts to the side like a confused pet. He lowers his phone and stares intently at Satoshi.

"Are you...?"

They give him time to finish the question, but he stays silent, mouth still open and moving like he's trying to find a tactful way to phrase his question. Finally, Satoshi finishes it for him:

"A guy?"

The whole day, no one else has noticed. But when Satoshi says that, this guy gives a little nod.

Satoshi nods too.

☆

  
His name is Nino, and he happily accepts the ride back to the auto shop with Aiba and Ohno. ("I'm here with my buddy Ryo," he says as they walk out to the parking lot, "but he abandoned me to chase after some girl dressed as Sailor Mars, so whatever." Sho remembers his own fateful encounter with a Sailor Scout and silently cheers on this Ryo guy.) When Sho meets them back at the shop, Aiba's car is already back in the garage and the three of them are chatting in the air-conditioned office. Aiba's office is roomy, but Nino is hanging off Satoshi like they're trying to squeeze into a sardine can.

As always, their post-con ramen dinner goes well. Jun takes to Nino just as quickly as Sho, Satoshi, and Aiba did, and before long, they're all trading jokes back and forth as if he's been part of their group all along. It feels natural to invite him back to Satoshi's place, an offer he enthusiastically accepts. He fits in effortlessly, like a final puzzle piece that slots in neatly beside the rest of them.

☆

  
Sho peeled the mustache off when they got their food, but he can still feel the adhesive on his face, not to mention the sweat and grime from walking around all day in a pair of heavy overalls. So, while Aiba and Jun volunteer themselves to go out for a case of beer, he hops into the shower.

The apartment seems oddly quiet when he steps out and wraps himself in a towel. He's pretty sure he'd be hearing Aiba's voice if Aiba were anywhere in the apartment, so they must not have returned yet. Satoshi and Nino were in the living room when Sho got in the shower, but his instinct leads him now to the bedroom.

He does find what he was looking for in there -- but it's also a bit of a surprise.

Satoshi is standing by the closet, leaning back against the sliding door and holding up the edges of his skirt, and between his knees, practically lost in the endless white ruffles of petticoat, is Nino. The dress is partially unzipped and pulled halfway down Satoshi's front, exposing his shoulders and clavicle; the false eyelashes he had on earlier have been peeled off, but apparently he never got around to wiping off his lipstick, because Sho can see it smudged around his mouth. The wig is comically askew, and the crown has disappeared completely. Neither of them seems to have noticed that there's someone else in the room with them.

Sho has to clear his throat before Satoshi even looks up. He says sleepily, "Ah, Sho-kun."

Sho motions to Nino, who hasn't bothered to pull away or slow down. "He seems busy."

"Well," Satoshi murmurs, "I haven't told him to stop yet."

Before Sho can really process that, the sound of the front door unlocking signals Aiba and Jun's return. They shout down the hall about bringing beer and groceries -- "We're going to have breakfast here for once, and it's _not_ going to be leftover cream stew" -- and then they're tumbling into the bedroom, eager to see what's been happening in their absence.

"Oh, you started without us," Aiba says, not looking at all surprised or hurt.

Now that everyone has arrived, Satoshi urges Nino to his feet with a tap on his shoulder. When Nino straightens up and turns around to face them, he's flushed and breathless and wiping the back of his hand across his chin. He looks a little embarrassed when he sees everyone standing there smirking at him, but then Satoshi squeezes his hand and he relaxes.

Then Satoshi lets go of Nino's hand, and steps towards Sho. "Help me out of this thing?"

He has to hold up the bodice to keep it from drooping around his waist as he crosses the floor to reach Sho. Aiba and Jun take his place beside Nino, crowding in around him as if they don't want to risk him feeling lonely for even a moment.

"Do you guys seriously do this every year?" he asks.

"It's sort of a tradition," Aiba says, and then they're kissing, and Sho's attention is limited because now Satoshi is turning so that Sho can see his elegant shoulder blades and reach out to finish unzipping his dress.

He holds Satoshi's hand as Satoshi steps out of the dress, leaving a huge pile of pink behind him. Without the dress, the wig seems even more ridiculous, so that's what goes next, then the clip-on earrings. What's left are his gloves and a set of gauzy lingerie, a bra and panties and a garter belt holding up a pair of stockings, all of it pale pink and white and gorgeous.

Across the room, the others start catcalling.

"You really went all-out this year," Aiba says.

"Definitely worthy of a princess," Jun chimes in.

Nino, on the other hand, has been rendered utterly speechless. If Aiba and Jun weren't holding onto him, he'd probably be back on his knees. Sho can't blame him.

They don't bother with the bed; there's no way it can fit all five of them. Instead they gather all the pillows and blankets, and Jun grabs some cushions from the couch in the living room, and they spread everything out on the floor and tumble down on top of it.

Aiba and Jun get to Satoshi first, so Sho crawls over to Nino and greets him with a kiss. Nino accepts it happily and returns it unquestioningly, his hands moving up to card through Sho's damp hair.

Nino pulls back to moan, "Oh, Mario," not quite able to keep a straight face all the way through.

Sho laughs and shoves Nino away, then pulls him back by his belt loops so he can get to work on the buckle. "I think I like your costume better," he laughs.

Nino flashes a grin. "Thanks, I worked really hard on it."

They make quick work of Nino's belt, that ridiculous shirt, the jeans that were hiding his plump thighs, and his boxers that are patterned with green 1-Up mushrooms. They go back to kissing and don't pull apart again until they hear a shrill moan from Satoshi.

While Sho and Nino were busy getting familiar with each other, Aiba and Jun were getting rid of their clothes and getting comfortable on the floor with Satoshi. Aiba looks cozy now where he's settled on his stomach with Satoshi's legs hooked over his shoulders, with the nimble fingers of his right hand slowly working in and out of Satoshi while the left hand is pulling the lacy panties aside so he can get his mouth on Satoshi's cock -- all while Jun lies alongside Satoshi, one hand down his bra and the other curled tight in his hair.

Sho glances back at Nino, whose eyes are huge, his mouth open just a little. Sho nudges his elbow, then does it again when it doesn't catch his attention the first time.

"So," he says when Nino finally tears his eyes away from the trio. "Shall we go rescue the princess?"

Before tonight, Sho had never been with four other people at once. He doesn't think any of the others have either -- but then again, he probably wouldn't have guessed that any of them would be the type to jump into sex with a bunch of strangers, if that hadn't been the exact way he'd met almost all of them. Maybe that's what makes it work, what keeps the whole thing from being too much to handle. It's chaotic at first because there are five bodies, five sets of limbs, five distinct desires and personalities, but there's no need to rush or fight, no need to feel jealous or possessive, like they all simultaneously know that everyone will get a turn with everyone else -- if not now then later -- and in the meantime there are no wrong choices. It doesn't feel awkward or stressful; instead, it feels messy and wonderful. It feels easy.

Easy to fall into place, easy to fall into rhythm. Aiba and Jun take care of Satoshi, teasing him back and forth until he comes all over those lacy panties, and then they take care of each other. They've done this, the four of them, several times between last year and tonight, so it's not as if watching Aiba and Jun rub off against each other's thighs is anything new, but Sho suspects it'll be a few more times at least before the novelty wears off.

Still, it's not as if he can sit there staring for very long. Satoshi, who so often falls asleep soon after an orgasm, seems inspired tonight; he makes his way over to Nino and starts whispering things into his ear, things that turn Nino's eyes onto Sho in a way that's just a little scary.

Nino is on him in an instant, kissing and touching him while Satoshi whispers instructions in his ear, just loud enough for Sho to catch: "Touch here," "Scrape there," "He likes when you bite, but be gentle." It feels good, of course it does, because after two years Satoshi has catalogued every possible way of pushing Sho's buttons -- but it also makes Sho feel exposed, as if Satoshi is laying all of his secrets out for Nino to pick through. But when he looks more closely, he sees that Nino is just as affected as he is. He can see it in the tremble of Nino's lip when Satoshi whispers something new in his ear; he can feel it in the way Nino's hands slip as they move from Sho's hips to between his thighs; he can hear it in the way Nino starts to gasp because even as he is pulling Sho apart, Satoshi is doing the exact same thing to him.

Together they make Sho come, with Nino's hands and mouth on his skin and Satoshi's voice in their ears. Sho loses focus for a while after that. He lies back against the pillows, vaguely aware of Aiba and Jun making sleepy but interested noises somewhere to his left. When his toes have stopped tingling and everything sharpens back into view, he rolls onto his side to see what's going on and realizes that Satoshi is hard again and already has two fingers inside of Nino, as Aiba helpfully offers more lube and Jun starts muttering about getting rearranged.

Nino ends up face-down in the nest of blankets, with two pillows under his hips to prop him up and one of Satoshi's gloves stuffed into his mouth to muffle his screams for more as Satoshi pushes his shoulders down and thrusts into him. Satoshi is still in his gauzy princess lingerie -- except for the panties, flung into a corner somewhere -- and he's still wearing the other glove. His cheeks are visibly rosy even beneath the peach-colored blush, his mouth is smudged with the palest shadow of remaining lipstick, and where his bare fingertips dig into Nino's hips, they leave little crescent-shaped marks.

Sho scoots over to Aiba and Jun, who happily accept him into their comfortable tangle of limbs. They settle in together and watch with sleepy satisfaction as Satoshi fucks Nino towards a screaming orgasm and joins him soon after.

It's a long time after that before anyone moves. They lie there and let their heart rates return to normal, let the sweat cool on their bodies. Sho has almost fallen asleep when Nino asks, his voice just a quiet mumble with half his face pressed into a pillow, "Are any of these blankets _not_ covered in come?"

A stretch of silence follows -- and then Jun sits up with a jolt and says, "I call dibs on the first shower."

Satoshi hooks a stocking-clad leg over Nino's hips and begins to snore.

☆ ☆ ☆

  
On the night of Satoshi's birthday -- his third with Sho and Aiba, second with Jun, first with Nino, hopefully with many more in their combined future -- he curls up against Sho's side in their favorite booth of their favorite ramen place, and he says, "Sho-kun, I know what you can get me for my birthday."

"Satoshi-kun," Sho laughs, "I already got you something." And it's true: the lace trim he purchased for Satoshi's next sewing project is sitting right there in front of them with all the other presents.

"But this one will be special," Satoshi insists.

"All right, what is it?"

Satoshi pulls away to reach into his bag, a cute gingham purse with little powder-blue bows to match his dress, and pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper. He smooths it out and sets it on the table in front of Sho.

It's a sketch of two costumes side by side. Above their heads, Satoshi's scribbled handwriting reads: _Utena + Anthy._ There are even a few matching designs for Sho's motorcycle colored onto the side of the page.

On the other side of the booth, Aiba, Jun, and Nino erupt into laughter as soon as they see the sketch -- followed by a barrage of approval and encouragement. Sho puts up a token fuss, but the truth is that his enjoyment of and excitement about the annual cosplay convention is no longer about the costumes themselves. It _used_ to be all about the characters he chose, all about that one month out of the year when he could be someone interesting and brave and loved. But with these four goofballs in his life, he gets to experience that feeling all year round.

So if that's what will make Satoshi and the others happy, Sho will do it in a heartbeat.

Of course, the _other_ truth is that deep down, he's always wanted to try his hand at crossdressing anyway -- and if jumping into bed with a small handful of strangers and ending up with four excellent friends has taught him anything, it's that there's no better time to start than now.


End file.
